


Push/Pull

by alicesprings



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gap Filler, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that season one push/pull thing Brian had going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Second person POV gapfiller for episode 117. Thank you to [Xie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie) for the beta!

“Not as long as I have you to protect me.”

Justin rubs his cold nose against your neck, and you wrap your arm a little tighter around his shoulders. _He's fucking fearless_ , you think.

 _He's a fucking idiot_ , you think.

You can't protect him. You don't even want to. You didn't ask for a fucking twink to insinuate himself so tightly into every aspect of your life, your friends, your son, talking himself into your bed night after night. But he did and now you can't get rid of him.

Justin shivers a little against your side.

“Cold?”

He nods. “Let's go back inside.”

You know Mikey's in there, turning those goddamned puppy dog eyes on Deb. Well you're not ready to forgive the little fucker just yet. You shake your head and grab Justin's hand, dragging him around to the side of the house.

You push him against the wall and shove your tongue in his mouth.

He pulls away with a gasp. “Brian! The Senator's inside!”

You slide your hand down the front of his pants, cupping his dick. You can feel it turn from half hard to fully erect in seconds. You smirk, knowing he no longer gives a shit who's inside.

He grabs you then, pulling you in close against his body, kissing you back. You love how he presses himself against you, how he wraps his arms around you, wraps his legs around you when you fuck him. He's always so eager. It makes you hard.

You press him to the wall again and lower his pants, freeing his cock. It's hard and curved up against the pale skin of his belly. You can never resist touching that soft skin, and you run a fingertip across it, watching goosebumps break out on his flesh

“Brian! It's freezing,” he says, but you ignore him and sink to your knees, taking his cock inside your mouth in one smooth movement.

He gasps again, in pleasure this time, and you feel his hands rest on the top of your head. You wrap an arm around his ass, bringing his body even closer, and start sucking him off quickly. His fingers weave paths through your hair and his hips thrust in time with the in and out movement of your mouth.

You know he won't last long, he never does when he's in your mouth, so you do the things he likes. You pull your mouth back and circle the head of his dick with your tongue a few times, jerking his shaft, milking him of pre-come. You swallow him back down to his balls and squeeze his hip to let him know he can take control. He does, gripping your hair tightly and fucking your face. In seconds, he's coming down your throat, hot spurts of his distinctive tasting come.

You swallow it down and when he slumps against the wall, spent, you lick his dick a few times, cleaning him up before tucking him back in his pants.

You stand and then he's smiling at you and draping himself in your arms, his tongue swiping around inside your mouth to taste himself.

You pull back and he sighs, smiling goofily. You rub your nose against his and then let him go.

“Wait, where are you going? Aren't you coming back in?” he asks, looking confused.

You shake your head.

You leave him standing next to Debbie's house and head to the jeep.


End file.
